


Clinging To Your Pride

by Deathstar510



Category: Titan AE (2000)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Childish Mind Games, Gift Fic, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstar510/pseuds/Deathstar510
Summary: Korso knew what he was doing.  If he repeated that often enough he might even start to believe it himself.





	Clinging To Your Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SylverLining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverLining/gifts).



> An old gift fic for SylverLining that I forgot I had lying around. It's based probably a little too heavily on our own headcanons, but hopefully fun nonetheless. Enjoy!

They say everyone who looked into their family history will find a secret sooner or later. Korso deeply hoped that his theoretical descendants (who only looked more theoretical with each passing day and failed relationship) didn’t look back on the family secret that was their great-great-grandfather hooking up with a teenage alien weapons smuggler.

Said alien sat on the edge of his desk, dressed more like he was in some sort of illicit club and not an official military building.  He fiddled with paperclips between long fingers, looking for all the world like he wasn’t paying attention to anything.  Every once in a while though Korso saw his eyes flick over, linger on him for only a second before returning to the busy work in his hands.  What he was waiting for could only be guessed at.  Probably something horrible.  With Preed it was always horrible.  Horrible, humiliating, and all too often morally questionable on top of it all.

Korso ignored him until the minutes stretched on and finally he looked up from his paperwork with a heavy sigh.  “What is it you want kid?”  

Preed grinned, pushed himself off the desk to stand, unreasonably tall for his age.  Or what he claimed was his age, there was always the possibility he was lying about that like he did most things.  What the motive could even _be_ Korso wasn’t sure.  The only thing he was sure about was that Preed enjoyed messing with his head.  The outfit, the faked inattention, it all had to be messing with his head.  No one could get themselves that perfect at making him uncomfortable unless it was on purpose.

“Well, I’m glad you asked, Captain.”  He grinned.  Korso’s eye twitched.  “We have another shipment ready for pick up, an excellent selection put together just for you.”  That grin got wider.  How did it keep getting wider?  At some point the kid had to run out of mouth.

Korso shooed the dirty thought away before it could even fully materialize.  None of that now.  He was a professional.

“You could have sent an e-mail.”

“But that would have denied you the opportunity to see my smiling face.”  Preed chuckled, arms crossed over his chest, standing casually.  Like he was expecting something.  Korso did not intend to give him any satisfaction.

He forced himself to look back to his paperwork, “Well I’ve seen it and I’ll get someone ready to pick up the shipment.  Is there anything else?”

Not too bad if he said so himself.  For just an instant he could almost think the world didn’t hate him.  Until for the ever so slight crack in his voice made itself known on the last word and he winced.  Korso could hope Preed didn’t hear it, but god knew that would be too lucky for him.  He could already hear the slightest of chuckles, low under Preed’s breath.

“No, no.  Nothing else, Captain.”

Korso breathed in.  Breathed out.  They were done.  “Then I’ll see you next shipment, alright?”  And hopefully not before then.  Though he didn’t doubt that somehow Preed would muscle his way into his office between now and then, he didn’t want to encourage it.

Another chuckle, this one loud and clearly purposeful.  “Of course.”  Korso glanced up to see him turn, pause at the door to peer over his shoulder.  “Until next time.”  Then he was gone.

Korso breathed a sigh of relief, leaned back in his chair.  That kid was going to be the death of him.  One way or another.  Not that he’d ever say that out loud.

Preed would be too _proud_ of himself.

 


End file.
